The Thief Princess
by Green Mirth
Summary: This is how I live. Steal, give some of it away, run/hide from pursuers, sleep, eat and breathe till the cycle repeats over and over again. So, if I'm given the chance to choose my fate, I'd change it. I'm Sumire Shouda and this is my life. MAY MADNESS:
1. Life of a Thief

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

Author's Notes: This is my first story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Thief Princess<strong>

By: Green Mirth

**Chapter One: Life of Thief**

"Sumire, did you make sure that you put the poison in their drink?"

I nodded. That's Nonoko. Her alice saved us a lot of work. Just ask for a potion and she had it. If she didn't, then she'll make it. And she formulated any type of potions. I meant it. Anything. Once, we needed to impede a whole army of soldiers that serve the evil lord. We simply planted one of her poisons in their water source and Alas! Problem solved.

"But it should've started affecting them a minute ago" I clearly saw worry etched all over her face. If the poison didn't work, we're dead. Good thing we're well hidden now by Yu's illusion. But I don't guarantee it'll hold up forever.

"Don't worry Nonoko, I'm sure they'll start showing up soon. Besides I can still hold this illusion." Yu comforted. Yu's alice served as our safety gear. He created illusions that don't just look real; you can also feel and touch them. But just like all things on Earth, his alice had limitations and he's about to reach the end of it. I just knew.

Now, now, you might be wondering what this talk was all about. First, we all attained the title of being a thief. Not those lowly thieves who get caught. We were highly skilled and trained thieves. With or without alices, we can still manage.

Second, we did this for the poor people of this kingdom - Yes, just like Robin Hood we gave them away - anonymously. Fine (to be honest) we did take something for ourselves too, but hey we're human like them. We needed it, the way they do.

And lastly, our mission focused on stealing this troupe's gold bars, silver coins, jewelries and anything that got worth. That was our plan. But it looked like these mongrels will give us a hard time.

"Hey, seems as though these thugs won't show any signs of being affected by the poison anytime soon. What are we going to do?" From above Kitsunume, our fourth and last member, asked. He had the alice of flying. It proved to be very useful when we have to track down people, find food and know if anyone followed us. He trained to be a great archer which made him a deadly spy.

"Guys listen, Yu's illusion can't last forever, which means we have to either fight them or stand by and let them kill us. Surely you guys don't want option number two. So we'll fight. Yu, keep us all hidden until we start to attack. Nonoko, give Kitsunume another vial of the poison." Nonoko took out a green vial from her satchel and handed it to Kitsunume.

"Kitsuneme, do the usual poison your arrows, go up there and be our eyes."

"Aye, aye" He flew up and positioned himself (in a sturdy oak branch) away from their victim's prying eyes.

"You ready Nonoko?" I asked.

"Hai." Her simple response as she took out her swords.

"It's time to show them what we got."

This was how I live. Steal, give some of it away, run from pursuers, hide from pursuers, sleep, eat and breathe till the cycle repeated over again. There were times I questioned myself if I'm really living or I just merely exist.

So, if I'm given the chance to choose my fate, I would definitely accept and change everything. From the evil lord, that ruled this land down to the poorest peasant who thrived in the very same land.

But, there never was a choice, much less a chance.

If I had known the future or knew who I really am, I wouldn't be thinking this way. I don't know if it's bad that I didn't.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mama, why is papa so sick?" <em>

"_Your father has a frail heart Sumire."_

"_Is that why he's always lying in a bed and bad-smelling healers come to our house."_

"_Yes dear but they're not that bad. It's the medical herbs they use that stink."_

"_Really?"_

"_Uh-huh. Now go to sleep."_

"_Mama, am I just a child?"_

"_You're only six, of course you're a child"_

"_You're lying. Grandma told me I'm a cursed child. And that papa is not really my papa. She told me I'm _

_the_ _reason why her son is suffering."_

"_Sumire, don't believe in whatever your grandma says. He is your papa. You are not cursed. You are special. Remember that sweetie."_

"_But why am I different? Nobody likes me!"_

"_Don't cry baby. I like you, your papa likes you too. Even Cheslie likes you so much."_

"_You are my parents and all parents like their children. And Cheslie is our cat. How could you tell me she likes me when animals don't speak? See Mama you're lying again." _

"_I'm not. And when you like somebody it doesn't mean you have to shout it aloud or even say it. You just have to let them feel it."_

"_That's it?"_

* * *

><p>The sun went past the mountains already. I feel tired. And the bruise on my left arm stung a bit. I got it earlier from the sluggish mongrel that still did put up a fight when all his comrades left him in fear of us.<p>

As I said earlier we're not lowly thieves. We're highly skilled and acquired a bit fame too. We're not the best but I'm sure we're part of the upper bracket.

Maybe his comrades didn't tell him who we are, I feel sorry for him. Well, in the end Nonoko's poison did work and killed the stupid mongrel. We got the goods, now labeled as stolen goods, currently spent by the peasants who live in a small settlement we passed.

"Hey Sumire, we're going in the river. Nonoko needs some kind of tree sap and water for her potions and Kitsunume and I will go get some water, you coming?"

"No, I'll just guard our things." Yu took a tree branch and strolled towards the river.

"Okay."

I looked at the sky. It's darker now so the moon's visible together with some stars.

_Stars_

It's a five letter word that goes along with a lot of meanings. To stargazers, it's their world. Without it, they'd just be gazers (Gazers of what?) See? That's why it's their world.

To the elders who study them, it's a massive ball of heat-giving stone. And the twinkle we see at night is merely a reflection of the light they gave off thousands and thousands of years ago. In fact, they even said that the star you see at night might already be dead, sucked up by the black hole and reduced to nothingness.

To the farmers, they served as their calendar for planting and harvest season.

For the lost people of the earth, they acted as maps. To those who knew how to read them that is.

And for five-year-olds, they glimmered like diamonds in the pitch black canvass of the night sky that would grant a wish as it fall. Hence they called it a wishing star.

And since I was a five-year-old once, I did wish every single time I could catch one falling. So, as it painted a silver line at the black canvass, I uttered my only wish.

My one single wish…

But, it never came true. No. Not even close.

* * *

><p><em>In the deepest part of the forest, in a cave that held all that time had lost, a young lady sat with her eyes aglow. Her faint but audible voice was heard. As clear as the fresh memory of a child, who's eyes saw all that has been prophesied.<em>

_"Tonight, as the sun disappears,_

_the six thousand five hundredth moon appears."_

_Indistinct murmurs of the woods hindered anyone from hearing her but the Evil Lord who sat in his throne, miles away from this cave, seemed to know what she said and chanted with her._

_"Dreadful night comes closer," he uttered with an evil glint in his eyes. He looked downright scary that his officials and servants shifted from their position_.

* * *

><p>Hi I'm new here (kind of). I'm a silent reader if that's how you call a person who reads other person's stories and just read. But, now that a new madness is going on I got inspired so tell me what you think. If my story is boring or not or writing a story doesn't fit me. Anything, as long as you review my story. Pretty please? MAY MADNESS is the reason why this story is published. You should reason it too and publish your story. Have a great day!<p>

-G. Mirth


	2. Valley of Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

><p><strong>The Thief Princess<strong>

By: Green Mirth

**Chapter Two: Valley of Loss**

Kitsunume banged on the gate and the lookout hurried over to unbolt the lock. As he did, the signboard above creaked. It showed signs of deteriorating. There were termites and ants lagging behind its post. Although the words were rendered to be unreadable because some letters fell off already - more like stolen already- I knew by heart what they were.

**W lc me to t e Val ey of Lo s**

_Place where lost are found but never returned_

Welcome to the Valley of Loss. These words were embossed in the golden plate of the signboard before the other thieves stole some letters. When it happened, nobody knew who stole them. But two days later, there were two thieves who turned into gold. Pure gold. And they seemed to be holding onto something. After further investigations, it was found out that they were holding the stolen letters. From then on, nobody dared to steal them. Many planned but nobody dared.

This was the valley where I was dumped into (courtesy of an old hag), grew up and knew _them_. The persons who treated me well. It was the only place where even the evil lord never dared to go for anyone who went in will lose something important to them. Memories, Souls, Identities, jewelries, gold bars and even life could be stolen.

I know I lost something in here. I'm not sure as to what it was. I was young when I first entered. Foolish, ignorant and easily swayed to the fast-paced turning of life, but now, I'm different. I know where I stood in the ground. Far from the young-fragile-looking-stupid girl, who dearly clung to her selfishly bitter grandmother, in hopes of being loved and treated as the little child she was.

If one knew how to navigate through the ways of this valley, then he'd survive.

"You guys got some goodies?" the guard demanded. I didn't like the tone of his voice, mocking and ludicrous. He was smiling though. But his façade made us feel as though _we_ were a tiny speck of dust whilst he was the biggest limestone. "Auction begins at dusk, you guys could join too of course. That is, if you're good enough to bring in something of great value," he finished and I heard Kitsunume huff behind.

Many treated us as though we were weak and frail. It irritated us a lot but it helped a great deal when we needed to pass up as innocents.

I was about to retort back and waste some of my precious saliva in him but Nonoko beat me into it. And my, my, she looked _pissed_ off.

"No, we came to find something" Nonoko acted as though she rules the land. Her _azul_ hair swayed as a gentle breeze blew by. If one wanted to be safe at a place like this, he should convey a tough untouchable aura and pull out the don't-mess-up-with-me-look so that nobody would dare mess up with him. But, if one was not, he must never try and pretend to be.

"Find something?" the guard looked at her with disbelief. "This is the Valley of Loss young lady, you're meant to lose something and you're _never_ getting it back. Look at yourselves I don't think younglings like you belong here." He said as he reluctantly gave the passes to Yu. As long as we pay, we could get in and this (slimy, foul-smelling ugly) creature could only do nothing to stop us.

"Excuse me Sir," Nonoko said, "We don't know you the same way _you_ don't know us," And pointed a long slender finger at him. "So I think it'd be appropriate if you just shut your mouth and stop assuming things when it's clear that you've got no knowledge on them."

"Really huh," the guard huffed, "Since you guys seem to know more knowledge than I have in this place, go in, follow the rule and I could only hope that you'd get out alive." The guard seemed to be offended and glared at the blue-haired girl.

"Oh, we will!" Nonoko glared back.

When the guard was out of sight, Nonoko spoke up. "I hate that person. Who is he to think we won't be able to go out alive? We spent our whole childhood lives running around here. We knew more history about this place than him!"

"Let's set up a prank before we go out of the valley." Kitsunume suggested. "Think of it as our welcoming gift to him. He seems to be a new guard, I'm now wondering where Mr. Bear went."

Yu suddenly asked me, "Where are we going again Sumire?"

"To the Thief Lounge, we promised Jii-chan we'd visit him once in a while. He'll be worried sick if we don't." I smiled as I remember him. He took care of me.

Ever since my parents died when I was seven, my grandmother –calling her old hag would be more appropriate- _took care of me_. I never knew where her hatred towards me came from. She always told me I am a _cursed_ child. I never believed her, but with a lot of thinking I finally came to the conclusion that I am indeed a cursed child for I got her as a grandmother. And so, after months of starving, beating, slavering and mistreating me, the old hag suddenly grew some brain and decided to sell me. How I managed to live with her was a mystery. Anyway, I was sold off to an old merchant who just lost his granddaughter. He took care and treated me as his grandchild; he even taught me the ways of the valley.

I looked around. Not far from us, behind the rows of empty stalls, a newly-built obelisk was erected. Curious as to what it stood for, I signaled the others to follow me as I walked towards it.

"Don't you think it's too quiet here?" Yu stated, "These stalls should be open right now." He added as he threw a look on the empty stalls. He's right. The place was deserted and gloomy.

"Yeah, I noticed it too," Nonoko seconded, "Even the lady who sells iguana blood and snake skin isn't around too. She's always present every time I visit her tent." Nonoko looked longingly at the closed tent a few meters away from us. Kitsunume and I snickered. Nonoko adored the lady so much that she played ignorant once the lady started displaying loony characteristics.

Before Nonoko could tell us to stop, Yu pointed at the obelisk, "Isn't that the evil lord's crest?"

The evil lord's crest meant one thing –the valley now belonged to the evil lord. The most despicable yet cunning ruler of our land finally conquered the valley.

"That can't be," Kitsunume said, "He's afraid to go here, right?"

"Do you think something as evil as him would still be afraid?" I replied. "Maybe this is the reason why the place is deserted. Come on. Let's go meet grandpa he would know what had happened."

The four of us were quiet as they walked towards our destination. We saw a few people around who all wore gloomy expressions. When we reached it, the Lounge was empty. I called out for Jii-chan but my shouts were answered with a long deafening silence.

"Yu, Kitsunume, got to the market he might be there. Nonoko check the woods," I must've looked devastated but I still tried to act unlike it. I never liked being pitied, "I'll be looking around here."

I knew it would be useless finding him because the evil lord was known to be ruthless and heartless. He killed thousands before. What were the chances that he wouldn't when he conquered this valley?

"Sumire are you alright?" Nonoko asked, "You look-

"Did I ask for your sympathy? I said go find him," I cut her off and ranted. An offended look crossed her face. What I wanted at that moment was to be alone. The three of them went out and I got my wish. I'm now alone.

Being left alone was what I hated and loved the most.

When you're alone you can do anything and say anything no one would judge you or tell you to stop because none of them knew what you're doing. When you're alone, you're at peace and I loved it. But, being alone reminded me of those horrible nights I spent starving in my little room, bitten by rats and small insects. It reminded me of the time when my father died and the moment my mom jumped off the cliff. These were the times when I feel nobody cared for me anymore and I hated it.

I guessed that's how life worked. You'll never get what you wanted the most without having what you hated in this world. Just like a package deal, you can't have one without the other.

I felt nauseous as I walk around the lounge. There was a feeling of loneliness settling in me. But deep in my heart, hatred formed. It turned into something deeper and more. Till I knew I won't stop until I saw before my eyes the _dead_ body of the evil lord. As to how that would happen, I had no idea. I just knew it would.

I was about to leave when a piece of parchment caught my attention.

_**I know you'll be visiting me Sumire, but I have to go to the Imai's manor to discuss an important matter. I do hope you are well and tell Nonoko I need a potion for my aching knees. Just leave it there on the dra**_

The note was unfinished and the ink pen used to write it lay motionless near the parchment. Hope engulfed me, it was like being splashed with a cold water. If her Jii-chan managed to run away when he was writing the note, then he's safe. Maybe that's the reason it was unfinished… but what if he didn't finish it because…

"Because he was killed,"

I was surprised with what was said. That was what I was thinking.

"Who are you? And-

"How did I know what you were thinking?" He cut me off. I hate it when people don't let me finish. I hate it a lot.

I turned around and saw hooded person in the Lounge, as to how he got in I have no idea. I smelled a different aura from the person. But as soon as I saw an evil lord's crest in his robe I took out my sword and prepared to fight. My instinct told me I'm not in danger, but the crest on his robe tells me otherwise. My instinct lost to what I saw, so I faced him and started attacking.

The hooded person let out a dignified yelp as he ducked.

His hood fell off and their eyes met. Green eyes clashed with amber. The former filled with anger; the latter of curiosity and wonder.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Again, please tell me what you think. Special thanks to Jonnz for being my first reviewer, to IndigoGrapefruit for pointing out my mistakes and to everyone who read my story. Do review and tell me what you think. is it confusing? Or is it bad? Tell me. Have a great day!<p>

-G. Mirth


End file.
